


Trick or Treat

by macmacmac



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macmacmac/pseuds/macmacmac
Summary: Just a little Halloween fun!
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Trick or Treat

“That’s it, we’re officially out of candy,” Abby shared while collapsing on the couch next to Marcus.

Wrapping his arm around her, pulling her close, “Does that mean we can take off our costumes?”

Smiling, “You don’t like wearing tights?” Abby asked, peering up at him. 

“It’s not…it’s just, well, after watching you, dressed like that, (eyeing the low cut of her peasant blouse), they’re a bit snug.” 

“Is that so?” 

“Yes.” 

Shifting, Abby skillfully placing one leg over his thighs, straddling him. She moved her body close to him, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck, placing a soft, sweet kiss against his lips before pulling away. 

“Hey…., where are you going,” Marcus groaned. Eyes watching Abby slid off his lap before grabbing her hand to pull her back onto his lap, locking his arms around her waist. 

“I need to put a few things away before we can (eyeing the obvious bulge in his tights) take care of that,” she winked. “But, if you are truly uncomfortable, feel free to remove them while you wait.” 

Kissing her neck, “What do you need to take care of?” 

Closing her eyes at the sensation of his soft lips caressing her skin, “I need to clean up by the front door, make sure the outside lights…” Abby continued, only to lose her train of thought at the feel of Marcus's fingers slide under her dress, his lips on hers, tongue seeking hers out. 

Kiss intensifying, Abby silently agreeing that the clean-up could wait, ran her hands down the soft, faux leather jacket, unfastening the buttons as she did. Once at the bottom, she pushed the coat aside, Marcus leaning forward, so Abby could remove it from his body. As she started on the second set of buttons of his peasant shirt, Marcus’ lips left hers to leave a trail of kisses down to the valley of her breasts, his hands continuing their exploration underneath her dress. 

“Abby…” Marcus started….

Kissing the side of his head, “Hmmm….”

“You’re not…”

Leaning back so she could see his face, “I’m not?” 

“You answered the door to kids all night without any underwear on?” 

Eyebrow arched, “You wore a pair of green tights all night while answering the same door. Besides, it’s part of my costume.” 

Leaning back against the couch, “And how is that? I thought the idea of a costume was for people to see, well, whatever you’re wearing.” 

“It’s believed that women did not start wearing underwear until the 18th century. Besides...” now blushing at the thought, while sliding off Marcus’ lap, before shifting to the floor to remove his shoes. 

“Besides?” leaning…his eyebrow arching adorably. 

“When you revealed your costume to me earlier today, dressed as Robin Hood,” 

“From that Men in Tights movie,” Marcus correctly. 

“And I saw you dressed in, (kneeling in front of him, while running her hands up the slick material of the tights over his thighs), these, I knew any underwear would become increasingly uncomfortable throughout the night.” 

Flashing his most sweeping, precious smile reserved only for her, Marcus leaned forward to again capture her lips with his own. Moments later, he stood, pulling Abby with him, while continuing their kiss. 

With her hands at the top of his tops, fingers wrapped on the inside, poised to pull them down, they broke their kiss, slightly breathless, foreheads pressed against the other, each silent, reigning in their racing thoughts. 

“You are the sexiest peasant woman I’ve ever laid eyes on,” Marcus whispered. “Knowing you, God, (kissing her again, while grabbing the material of her dress with his fingers to pull it up),” he trailed off, unable to voice the thoughts that, even after all this time, filtered through his mind. 

Marcus’ attempt to draw Abby’s tongue into another duel faltered when he felt her giggling against his lips. “What?” 

“I’m sorry, but how many peasant women have you seen?” Letting go of his tights, at the sight of his head dropping, so she could run her fingers through his hair, picking his head up in the process. Softer, no longer teasing, “Sweetheart, don’t you know how much I want you? How turned I am just by being in the same room as you? It’s not just the sex, which is always un-fucking-believable, but every moment I spend with you, I not only realize how in love with you I am, but how lucky I am. I’m the one to not only know but have the love that is within this heart” (running her hand over his chest). 

Whispering, “I’m the lucky one.” 

“Marcus…..” Abby trailed off. “Now, can we get these tights off you?” 

Laughing, “As you wish, my lady….” 

Without difficulty, Marcus pulled down his tights, so they were at his ankles. Abby, pushing him back to the couch, pulled the now inside out garment off his legs, smiling at the relieved sigh escaping Marcus’ lips. 

“Better?” Abby stated, tossing the tights to the side. Standing, Abby crossed to the front door, double-checking that she locked it. After dimming the lights in the family room, Abby turned, planning to rejoin Marcus on the couch, only to be surprised to find him directly behind her. 

“Almost….” Without another word, wrapping his arms around her waist, Marcus lifted Abby off the floor, encouraging her to wrap her legs around his waist. Marcus turned them, pushing her against the front door, kissing her senseless, before carrying her to the couch. 

As one, he lowered them to the cushions, Abby pulling the skirt of her dress up to her hips, enabling Marcus to slide home. Once connected, quiet moans and whispered, I love you’s filled the firelit room. 

**  
_Later_

Marcus and Abby, out of costume, in more comfortable clothing – Marcus sweats, a t-shirt, Abby, yoga pants, and large sweatshirt sit on the couch, sipping coffee. 

“Do you remember celebrating Halloween on the Ark?” Abby asks. 

“You mean, dressing up and going room to room for treats? (lowering his voice) or tricks?” Marcus smirked. 

“Treats.” Abby leveled. 

“When I was younger. Mom sewed various pieces of material together to make me a different costume each year. She recycled the material until it was too worn to reuse.” 

“Did you have a favorite?” 

Taking a sip of coffee, searching his memory, “My first costume. I was a cowboy, hat, boots, the whole getup.” 

“How did she do that? I mean, pants and top I can see, but, hat, boots? They weren’t readily available on the Ark.” 

“No. The costume came from my grandfather. I don’t know one of my ancestors wore the costume for Halloween or if he was a cowboy, but it was one of the items carried to the Ark. Mom told me that many families did that, wanting to continue traditions from earth on the Ark. 

At first, I thought I thought the costume made me look stupid. The boots were clunky and tight, the hat heavy and uncomfortable on my head, the holster around my waist. Any westerns shown on the Ark depicted cowboys as rugged, tough, the man’s man, and I, well, hadn’t grown into myself yet. But, when I smelled the material, ran my hand over the rough leather of the boots, the softness of the hat, I realized, at that moment, it was the only connection to the earth that I would have.” 

“What happened to it?” 

“Mom carefully wrapped it up and put it away. I never saw it again. (Finishing his coffee, placing the now empty cup on the end table). What about you?” 

“Hmm…” Abby thought, keeping both hands wrapped around the warm mug, “One year, I dressed like a cat.” 

Sitting up to turn to her, “A cat?” 

“Yeah. My mom was a pretty good seamstress. She got the idea from some old magazine she liked to read. Somehow, she found material to sew me a, what’s called a leotard.” 

“A what?” 

“Leotard. Um…dancers wore them. It’s like this one-piece bodysuit covering your arms, body, but there aren’t legs like you have in pants. The material cuts around the top of your legs.” 

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, pulling him towards him so he could kiss her lips, “If I saw you in that, I’d come to your door looking for tricks…”

Pushing him away, “I was eight!” 

“I would have been ten. Old enough to know a pretty girl when I saw one.” 

“You’re unbelievable.” 

Taking the cup out of her hands, Marcus placed it on their coffee table, then pulled her into his arms as they stretched out along the couch. “Tell me about the rest of this cat costume.” 

“There’s not much else. The leotard was black. Mom made and attached a tail to it, made me a headband with ears, painted my nose black.” 

Not hearing a response, Abby wondered if Marcus fell asleep. Turning to look at his face, she saw he was very much awake. “What are you thinking about?” 

Running his hands through her hair, “How cute eight year old you looked in this cat costume.” Gently kissing her, “Do you like cats?” 

Leaning her arm against the back of the couch, resting her head in her palms, “I do. I guess like you, even though my costume did not come from the earth, what it represented did. I liked the symbolism of it.” 

“Do you want a cat now?” 

“I don’t know. I’m not sure if Shadow would like having a cat around,” Abby responded, glancing over at their black lab that recently wandered back into the room, curling up in front of the fire. 

“True, but if you want one, we could always get one,” Marcus responded. 

“Do you like cats?” 

“Honestly, I don’t know. I never thought it about,” Marcus answered. “The movies I watched on the Ark always seemed to have a dog. You know, man’s best friend. I used to wonder…” But his thoughts drifted off, his eyes focused on Shadow. 

Placing her free hand under Marcus’ chin, lifting his face, forcing him to look at her. “Used to wonder what?” 

“The dogs in those movies, they were loyal, always displayed unconditional love to their owners. They were each other’s best friend. I used to wonder what that would be like, to have that. I have that now, with you, but back then, I was alone.” 

Gently caressing his lips with her thumb, “Was this when you joined the guard?” 

“Yes, and then after. I always thought if I had a dog, I’d always have someone by my side. Someone who didn’t walk away when I made difficult choices, someone to always confide in. My choices and actions would always be mine to carry, but, with my best friend at my side, I don’t know, I thought it would be easier.” 

“Why didn’t you ever let anyone else in Marcus? Why shut people out?” 

Shrugging, “At first, I guess I wasn’t interested in any romantic entanglements. I was too focused on becoming head of the guard. When we met and became friends, I knew. I knew if I would ever let anyone into my heart, it was you. But then, you weren’t available. Even after I pushed you away, I realized that, where there were available women, some of whom, if I tried, if I let them in, maybe there could be something.” 

“Why didn’t you?” 

Cradling her face within the warmth of his palms, “It wouldn’t be fair to get involved with someone knowing that my heart would always belong to you. Even though I never in a million years imagined we’d be here, on earth, sharing a home, a dog, I knew I’d love you forever.” 

“I love you too. So much. And I’m pretty sure if I saw you dressed as a Cowboy, I’d go to your door for tricks too….” Abby admitted. 

Pulling Abby closer, forcing her legs to once again over his, “Dr. Kane, what a dirty mind you have…..”

“Shut up.” Abby admonished, smiling as she drew Marcus into a deep kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> A spoiler for a future chapter of Unity? Maybe......


End file.
